Nope
by Wassupdude
Summary: Green's pokémon are vicious.
1. Wreckage

**Wreckage**

The young challenger is seething. He licks his cracked lips, tastes the salt and metal. Every nerve is on edge, lit and enervated: his body is a metal rod and electricity runs amok. He's on fire, he burns, he boils!

Green switches out for his pidgeot, and he thinks _Get wrecked._

The challenger sends his magneton, the strongest electric-type he could manage to subdue. Mindful of the fact he lacks an ice or rock-type and his particular distaste for graveler or onix, magneton is more an understandable tactical move than an act of desperation.

He's _totally _not down to his last pokémon. While magneton can hold off his foe, maybe he can sneak in a revive or two.

Although with STAB, pidgeot's _gon get wrecked. _That ought to wipe off Green's bored expression on his face as he hides a yawn behind a hand.

"Magneton! Zap Can–"

"Earthquake."

Oh.

_Oh._

_**wat.**_

* * *

_A/N: based on projared's nuzlocke part 17_


	2. Contrast

**Contrast**

Green doesn't realize when he escapes the world of dreams and impossible miracles to fall back into reality. It's a subconscious process that could interest him less: he's a pokémon pro, not a psychologist.

All he is aware of is that each morning starts out roughly the same. Enveloped in sheets warmed from his body heat, he feels gentle strokes ruffle his hair. He groans; this means morning is coming with a workload piggybacking on its back too enthusiastically for anyone's taste.

So Green burrows his face in his pillow, avoiding the light and the alarm by his bedside, alarm that will probably show too small numbers for it to be a normal hour to wake up to and have a lesser man moaning in exhaustion. Behind him, he feels his companion's body, the imprint and dent in the mattress due to her weight. She gently nuzzles the back of his head, massaging his scalp.

Reluctantly, lazily, Green rolls around on his back, eyes closed but feeling the sheets coil 'round his torso and bare legs. He stifles a yawn and reaches a hand out for his companion, fingers meeting a ceramic smooth and warm texture. His hand glides on her, letting duvet softness, lighter than air, dance and caress the sensitive nerve terminals of his fingers. Sinew and muscles, which were so tense yesterday, are mellow like butter.

Green's fingers find the spot on her neck, the one that makes her weak in the knees and content for days. His breathing and hers are even, but not for long anymore. The smell of forests, berries and the undertones of wildness, a spicy metallic tang he only associates to her, bombard his nose and the trainer feels calm, knowing she's by his side.

He opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly before sitting up. Under his hand, pidgeot coos happily, eyes closed halfway in drowsiness and fullness. For all her intimidating appearance (black rims circling ruby eyes, an imposing frame and a stout stance), pidgeot is no more than an oversized bird in the palms of Green's hands.

She chirps for good measure and the Pokémon trainer feels a smile trying to sketch itself onto his lips and failing miserably to restrain it.


	3. The Headache Did It!

**The Headache Did It!**

_ID._

_Kanto Pokédex #054._

_Target: Psyduck_

_Entry: __It is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers._

"It is constantly wracked by a headache," parroted Green. He brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And _I'm_ getting a headache."

_Estimated catch rate: 25%_

"The use of 'estimate' has never been more accurate."

Crouched low in the grassy paths of route 11, Green snapped his pokédex shut, the noise drowned by howling winds and rustling leaves. He strained his ears to pin a different sound however: a rapid succession of duck quacks. From his position, he could make out the form of the damned elusive psyduck he's been stalking for way-too-long-dammit vigorously shaking its head left and right in a yellow blur.

It was most likely suffering from a bad headache if the rapid click of its tongue and the echoing 'quack!' were any indication. It kept its moaning session up for quite a while, the sound as beautiful and serene as a Persian scratching its claws on a blackboard.

In short, the sound was grating and the even-tempered placid Green gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Thankfully, the quacks dulled in intensity, echoing softer and softer each time til psyduck fell silent. Its awareness dropped due to the massive pain in its head and the most opportune time to strike opened its arms wide.

Green fished for a pokéball and threw it with a spin, perfectly conscious of the wind blowing perpendicularly. The ball arched and hissed in the wind and as psyduck whirled around, alarmed, it was smacked right in the forehead.

"This will do wonders for its headache," joked dryly the trainer, peeking above the tall grass. He observed with rapt attention as the pokéball spasmed and stilled and when Green thought his day of misfortunes would _finally_ end, the pokéball snapped in half for the thirty-sixth_ time_, bright light blinded Green and psyduck got sucked back in the real world, confused and dazed.

Then it started glowing.

Green exhaled harshly, able to hear the sound of his shaky breathing. The edges of anger poked his side in childish glee, deemed it safe for some reason and crawled out from its carefully locked drawer in the confines of the young Oak's brain.

_It was wrecking time! _Green's anger wiggled its arms for good measure and smirked darkly.

Green took another pokéball and as soon as psyduck's evolution was over, he aimed and struck true with the grace of a graveler and a ferocity his future charizard would be proud of.

And a yell of frustration.

He later wondered where he picked up the sadistic delight of finding a lump grow on golduck's forehead worth it.

* * *

_A/N: he mad bro_


	4. Crybaby

_A/N: happy valentine's day. for the event, two stories: Crybaby and Reactions (stand-alone)_

* * *

**Crybaby**

Green's tears streamed in thick fat blobs, rivulets of salty water staining his face. His cries shook and halted as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth. Face blotchy and red, veins proudly standing out on his forehead, Green raised his hands to his face, muffling the sobs and wails.

He had been crying for long, throat irritated, parched and abused, since he heard the door open and softly close. Green fled to his room, leaving the broken mess in the care of whoever arrived. Shortly after, the door of his room whined open and Daisy's form cut the transition between the lit hallway and the darkness inside.

"Green?" Her voice was tender and understanding. It whispered to Green in curled tendrils, brought a yearning for Daisy to mend his broken heart. He wanted to run in her arms and abandon all pretences of pride. He couldn't though.

Not after he failed so horribly.

Daisy approached him, kneeling and pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of her long green skirt. Her sandy hair fell in waves to the side of her face as she leaned forward, comforting hands brushing Green's tiny ones away and cupping his face, her cool fingers soothing his boiling skin.

His face now uncovered and his deeds open for the world to see, Green sobbed, feeling shame and frustration devour him. However, Daisy's soothing encouragements and whispers of sweet nothings coupled with her thumbs pressing circles in his skin satisfied his hunger of rage. The tension drained, leaving in its wake a gaping cavity that vacuumed in tiredness like light drew venomoths. The lava in his blood simmered down to a watery coolness.

His crying dulled in occasional sobbing, Green allowed his sister to draw him in her arms, her hands locking behind his back and mussing his hair. The surrounding weight and warmth, the tender whispers and breaths in his ears spoke to the little boy. He surrendered, sagging against Daisy and arms slipping around her. He took a handful of her clothes, reassured by their tangibility.

As Daisy rocked them both, an exhausted whisper escaped young Green. She smiled against his hair. A feeling of plenitude bloomed in his chest as he was cradled by his sister. He fell asleep.

* * *

_"I love you Daisy."_


End file.
